Untold Dream
by Little Hatake
Summary: Bocah Hatake dan bocah Uchiha saling mengakui persahabatan mereka meskipun tanpa ikrar ikatan itu dari mereka berdua, tapi mereka dapat merasakannya. Rivalitas yang selalu berlangsung dengan kehangatan yang selalu meliputi hati mereka berdua. Selalu ada yang mendukung di antara mereka. Friendship Kakashi and Obito. One Shoot. Read and Review please.


Bocah Hatake dan bocah Uchiha saling mengakui persahabatan mereka meskipun tanpa ikrar ikatan itu dari mereka berdua, tapi mereka dapat merasakannya. Rivalitas yang selalu berlangsung dengan kehangatan yang selalu meliputi hati mereka berdua. Selalu ada yang mendukung di antara mereka. Friendship Kakashi and Obito. One Shoot.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Masashi Kishimoto**

Character: **Hatake Kakashi** vs **Uchiha Obito**

Background:** Sungai Perbatasan _Konohagakure_ dan _Kirigakure_**

Time: **Perjalanan Misi Tim _Genin _Tujuh Minato**

~oOo~

**Untold Dream**  
by Little Hatake

"Oi, Kakashi!" seorang _genin_ muda berpakaian biru dongker dan sepasang goggle yang setia bertengger di kepalanya itu memanggil temannya, seorang _genin_ muda berambut perak yang berdiri melawan gravitasi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn," respon temannya itu datar, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Keduanya sedang duduk di tepi sungai perbatasan _Konohagakure_ dan _Kirigakure,_ beristirahat di tengah misi bersama dengan _kunoichi_ muda berambut cokelat dan _sensei _-nya, calon _hokage _ keempat. Obito dan Kakashi kini memperhatikan aliran sungai yang tenang dengan ikan-ikan yang terlihat jelas berenang di bawah permukaan air yang jernih. Kaki mereka tercelup ke dalam air, merasakan sensasi damai dan tentram yang diberikan oleh aliran sungai ini. Sedangkan kedua orang lainnya mempersiapkan kayu bakar dan membersihkan ikan-ikan yang sudah ditangkap oleh kedua _genin_ lelaki itu. Tentu kalian dapat menebak siapa penangkap ikan terbanyak bukan?

"Oi, Kakashi! Tatap mataku jika aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Obito kesal karena mata Kakashi terus menatap ke bawah, melihat bayangan dirinya di permukaan air.

"Meskipun aku tak melihatmu, tak masalah bukan jika telingaku menghadap dirimu?" ucap Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada bayangannya.

"Huh! Aku pasti selalu kalah jika beradu argumen denganmu!" dengus Obito sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sejenak kemudian, tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka berdua.

Semilir angin senja menyentuh lembut kedua wajah lelah mereka. Masih tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Rin sedang sibuk membersihkan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan dan Minato sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Mentari senja memancarkan sinar jingganya, senja yang cukup indah untuk dunia _shinobi_ yang selalu bersiteru ini.

"Kakashi," Obito kembali memanggil temannya lagi.

"Hn," respon Kakashi dengan kedataran yang sama.

"Sebenarnya, cita-citamu apa, sih?" Obito memainkan air sungai dengan kakinya.

"Hmm..." Kakashi masih menunduk ke bawah memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang tak takut berenang bahkan ketika ada manusia di dekatnya. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Minato di kedai _dango _ beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Kau yakin tidak mau menjadi penantang Obito untuk posisi Hokage?"_

_Kakashi memicingkan mata. Ia mengangkat kepala dan mendelik kepada Jounin berambut pirang dengan senyum brilian di sebelahnya. Minato-sensei seringkali menggodanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Terutama ketika Obito dan Rin sedang tidak berada bersama mereka. Seperti saat ini, ketika mereka sedang berdua saja duduk di bawah naungan atap kedai dango yang sejuk, aman dari terik sinar matahari._

_"Maaf mengecewakan Sensei… aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."_

_Mimik ceria Minato tidak berubah, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu impian hampir semua anak lelaki yang sehat di Konoha?"_

_"Kalau semua orang ingin menjadi Hokage, lalu siapa yang akan mendukung mereka nantinya?" Kakashi berkata seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia._

_Minato tertawa, "Aaah... jadi maksudmu kau merestui Obito dalam cita-citanya menjadi Hokage? Obito pasti akan sangat senang—"_

_"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi refleks meloncat berdiri dari bangkunya, " Bu-bukan itu maksudku... ah, umm... masih terlalu cepat bagi si bodoh itu untuk mengucapkan hal-hal muluk seperti menjadi seorang Hokage. Ia harus mulai dari hal-hal kecil dulu. Misalnya, tidak datang terlambat ke sesi latihan kita."_

_"Masih terlalu cepat, ya... jadi kau beranggapan bahwa hal itu bukan berarti tidak mungkin."_

_"Sensei selalu mempermainkan kata-kataku, aku tidak bilang begitu."_

Cukup lama Kakashi diam dan dia hanya mengatakan, "Tidak tahu."

"Hhh..." Obito pasrah rivalnya tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya. "Tapi Kakashi, tumben sekali kau butuh waktu lebih dari 5 detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dariku, eh?"

"Eh?" Kakashi kali ini menatap wajah Obito dengan wajah terkejut, tentu saja Obito tak dapat melihatnya karena wajah Kakashi tertutup masker hitam. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya, —meskipun tanpa ikrar ikatan itu dari mereka berdua, tapi mereka merasakannya— memperhatikannya sedetail itu. _'Pertanyaan sederhana'_? Si maniak goggles ini tak tahu betapa berartinya pertanyaan terbesar itu untuk dirinya. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin memberikan jawaban yang sama pada Obito, seperti yang ia katakan pada _sensei-_nya. Bisa hancur nanti nama Hatake di hadapan nama Uchiha.

"Mungkin kejeniusanmu sudah mulai meluntur, yah?" ejek Obito sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Mimik Kakashi terlihat sedikit kesal tapi ia terus memperhatikan kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut bocah Uchiha itu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di benakmu saat kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Dan aku pun tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bertanya balik kepadaku, hehehe... Tapi, aku tidak akan bosan-bosan untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang _Hokage_!" Obito segera berdiri dengan semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya. Saking semangatnya, sepasang goggle yang bertengger di kepalanya itu jatuh dan langsung terpasang di depan matanya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang selalu telat datang latihan sepertimu mengucapkan hal-hal muluk seperti itu, Obito," ucap Kakashi ringan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" geram Obito kesal dan menunjuk Kakashi. "Lihat saja nanti, meskipun kau yang berpotensi besar menjadi seorang _Hokage_ dibandingkan aku, aku pasti bisa melampaui dirimu dan menjadi _Hokage_ terbaik sepanjang sejarah dunia _shinobi_!"

'_Dan ada aku yang selalu mendukungmu, Obito,'_ lanjut Kakashidalam hati. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "Coba saja jika kau bisa."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bertanding lagi siapa yang menangkap ikan lebih banyak!" Obito membuka bajunya dan bersiap untuk terjun ke sungai.

"Oi! Oi! Malam sudah hampir datang, apa yang kau lakukan, Obito?" Minato segera berlari mencegah muridnya yang selalu bersemangat ini untuk terjun ke sungai kembali.

"Si bodoh ini ingin bertanding lagi melawanku, _Sensei_," Kakashi memberikan keterangan. Kakashi berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Bodoh? Siapa yang kau maksud, Kakashi!" sergah Obito.

"Siapa lagi?" Kakashi memberikan gestur badan menunjuk Obito.

"EEHHH?!" Obito mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kilatan pertarungan sengit terpancar dari mata mereka berdua.

Minato hanya tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya yang tak pernah akur ini. "Sudah, sudah, ayo kita berkumpul! Ikan sudah dibersihkan oleh Rin, tinggal dibakar." Rin tersenyum dan melambaikan ikan yang ia pegang. Minato menggiring Obito dan Kakashi ke tempat perkemahan mereka.

"Huh!" Kakashi dan Obito mendengus bersamaan, menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka dan memalingkan muka ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Nah, mari kita makan malam! Obito, keluarkan _jutsu _ apimu untuk menyalakan api unggunnya!" Minato menyusun ikan-ikan yang sudah ditusuk pada kayu kecil di sekeliling api unggun.

"Siap, _sensei_!" Obito menggerakan tangannya seperti sikap hormat pada Minato. Obito bersiap dan membentuk segel. _"Gokakyu no Jutsu!_"

WUUSSSHHH! BUUURRRR!

Api yang sangat besar keluar dari mulut Obito. Apa yang terjadi pada ikan-ikan tak terdosa itu?

"Aaaah, makan malam kita..." Minato melihat sedih ikan-ikan yang sudah rapuh dan kehitaman itu. Rin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Obito.

"Eh, eh, eh, maaf, _sensei_..." Air muka Obito berubah gugup.

"Cih, tidak bisa menyalakan api unggun saja ingin menjadi _Hokage_! Mau membakar seluruh desa?" ledek Kakashi tak berdosa dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

"APA KAU BILANG, KAKASHI?!"

Dan adu argumen yang tak berkesudahan itu berlanjut kembali.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

FF ini terinspirasi dari FF berjudul **"Refero"** karya **Seiffer. **Silakan dibaca juga, minna. Saya suka gaya tulisannya, deskriptif dan naratif.

Oh iya, sungai perbatasan _Konohagakure _dan _Kirigakure_ itu cuma khayalan saya saja, hehehe...

Ok, review please, arigato! *bow*


End file.
